


Not!Fic Kryptonian Biology

by vamprav



Series: Oral Not!Fics [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alien Biology, Kryptonian, M/M, Mates, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally from a prompt to have Kryptonians have predestined mates.<br/>Warning: unedited so may contain long pauses and it was late so I sound a bit like I'm drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not!Fic Kryptonian Biology

 Here is the stream:

And here is the download link: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8EjOpVNCNUvUnFIZUlhVEwxUVU/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
